


when the lights go out

by ellefire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, BAMF Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, powerful sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellefire/pseuds/ellefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a angel an archangel who has been lost in this story their are two types of archangel the know and the lost the know are Michael Rapheal and Lucifer because the other angels know where they are and the lost Gabriel, Sameual and Skaryiel those who where lost in the fall but their deaths where never proven.<br/>this is a alternate version starting from the last episode of season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the lights go out

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a new idea that i have been working on so if anyone thinks that it is a good idea let me know and i shall write more

the world exploded in front of Sams eyes 

thousands of years,,, all the power that was a archangel

flooded through him and he felt his wings stretch out behind him

memory s of the beginning visions of the end 

Gabriel falling again and again until Sameual taught him to fly, 

Lucifer watching the sun rising with him from the first to the last before he fell,

 

arguing with Michael again and again,

messing with Raphael always trying to ruffle those neatly kept feathers

and trying to keep Skaryiel in line.

laughing, crying, flying and falling his mom the fire and dean being human, getting stabed, living, demons, the deal, yellow eyes

trying to save dean....

dean!!!!

 

Sam opened his eyes and looked to Lilith who was staring at him eyes wide


End file.
